The hidden thoughts of a shadow
by Mitsume
Summary: These are poems about what Kagome thinks when she sees InuYasha with Kikyou and hears those words "I will always protect you" Find out what she thinks about! R&R CAHPTER 4 UPDATE!
1. Shadow

Hey this is Mitsume Here jus to let you all know that I'm kinda a beginner when it comes to stories and poetry you know anything that has to do with writing. But here's a poem I thought of while I was writing another story I hope you grasp what is going on in the poem and enjoy it too! Well I'll let you read it now so HAVE FUN!!!!! ,

Shadow

Am I….a shadow?

A shadow of InuYasha's true lover?

Does InuYasha only love me

Cause I look like her

Kikyou?

Just a copy of Kikyou

That's why he loves me

Cause I'm jus a shadow

But why…

Do shadows love?

Do I love him?

Or is my love for him just a shadow too

A shadow of her love

Kikyou's love

Our love is just a copy

And he will never really love me

For me

He will always love her

Kikyou

Kikyou!

Why does the love hurt?

The sharp needles that pierce my heart

The needles of the truth

The truth? What IS the truth?

The truth is that I am a shadow

I feel what she feels

See what she sees

And hear

What she hears

InuYasha Doesn't love me

He loves Kikyou

And I remind him of her

Everyday

Everyday?

When I'm with him

I feel his love for her

Not for me

Not for the shadow

Not for the copy

The copy of his true love

The copy of Kikyou

Even though I long for him

I will never receive his love

Cause I will only be looked at

As a shadow

Author's Note:

Never thought Kagome would think like that huh? Or maybe she does who knows. But I hoped you all liked the poem cause it sure took a long time think of .- So stay cool and HAPPY!!


	2. InuYasha

Mitsume here! I hope this poem turns out to be better than the last one! Since I'm on break it'll be a lot easier to update. Also poems are so easy to write! Well ENJOY!!

InuYasha! How could you!

I thought you loved me?

Do I mean nothing to you?

Or am I just here

To be used?

How dare you!

You use me

So you can get her back!

But…I thought

You cared

You never cared!

You only loved her

And only her

Kikyou

That name sickens me

Like a thousand nails

Hammering into my soul

She stole my love for you

No! I stole _her_ love

I can't claim you

Or take you

Away from her

Your true love

I guess this is my curse

My love that will never be

Meant for you

The one I want to cherish

Inuyasha

Author's notes

Well, what do you think? Is it good? Hope so! But this time kagome is really sad in this poem. Does it sound like her? Who knows well see ya


	3. Answers

Hey this is Mitsume! Just to let you know what is going on in this poem. Well to start off this poem is basically about how Kagome goes into her little rants and wants to know what's going on between her and InuYasha. So R&R please!! Hope you enjoy ,

I can't take this!

You love her

And not me

So why am I here?

Why do you want me?

Is it because of Kikyou?

Cause I look like her?

Is that it!?

If not then tell me

Do you love her?

Or me

I want to know!

I'm sick of your games

And all the lies

Your false love

And those words

"I will always protect you"

Do you mean it?

Is this another lie?

Tell me InuYasha!

Stop telling me your lies

And tell me

What is really in your heart

What's the truth?

Please tell me

What's going on?

I need answers

Authors Notes:

Well is it good? Took me a long time to think about this one. But yeah that's all for now .-


	4. Kikyou

Kikyou

How could I blame you

For stealing him

Away from me

Kikyou

Why do I look

Like you

The one I despise

Is it a curse?

Or a blessing?

To look like you

My Enemy

KIKYOU!

I hate you!

For taking him

And mending him

With your lies

You don't love him

Like I do!

You just want him

So you can break him

Break his hope

To be with you

But that's good

Right?

DAMN YOU KIKYOU!!

I won't let you

Hurt him

Like you've tried to

Over and over again

His heart is mine

I will cover your lies

With my true love

For him

My InuYasha

And he will see

Through you mask

Hating what you've become

Not his true lover

Not really Kikyou

Author's Note:

Kagome really hates Kikyou! You know how she feels

But as usual Hope you like it!! .


End file.
